Alin Genies
Summary There are 8 Alin Genies across the campaign of Rise of Legends, all with the same sprites and abilities, all related to summoning. Marwan is the strongest lesser Genie created by Sawu. He does his master’s bidding without question. He is an extremely strong user of glass magic and can easily summon armies of Dark Glass creatures. He is a recurring enemy in the campaign, even faking his appearance to trick Giacomo. Enemy. Mendes, Buto and Baharya are three perfectly identical Genies created by Sawu. They usually carry various missions in the likes of corrupting powerful beings (like in their attempt to corrupt Damanhur) and exploring ruins to acquire their hidden power. Enemies. Memphis, Kharga and Theben are three perfectly identical Genies created by Sawu. They usually serve as army leaders and deal with expanding the territory of the Dark Alin. Enemies. Avaris is a Genie not created by Sawu. He likely possesses vast knowledge. He was captured by The Doge and imprisoned in the prison of Dirsi. Ally. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-B with regular attacks (realistically) and Dark Walkers, 8-C in-game, Likely 9-B to 9-A with most summons, At least 8-C with Glass Cannons, At least 7-C with Glass Dragon | Weaker regular attacks, Same for the summons | Same | Weaker Name: Marwan, The Dark Alin, Acerbus | Mendes, Buto, Baharya | Memphis, Kharga, Theben | Avaris Origin: Rise of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Genie, Dark Alin Powers and Abilities: Summoning, Crystal/Ice Manipulation (described as Glass Manipulation), Absolute Zero, Creation, Full Conversion Shapeshifting, Magic, Corruption Inducement (curse) via their summons, Pseudo-Levitation, Extremely High Magic Resistance, Splash Damage Resistance, Regeneration (Low) | Same abilities as before except Shapeshifting | Same abilities as before | Same abilities as before Attack Potency: Likely Wall level with regular attacks (realistically) and Dark Walkers (shoots projectiles the size of walls), Building level in-game when compared to other Heroes’ attacks (stronger than Arri), Likely Wall level to Small Building level with most summons, At least Building level with Glass Cannons, At least Town level with Glass Dragon (its Glass Fury ability can destroy towns in-game) | Weaker regular attacks, Same for the summons | Same | Weaker Speed: Subsonic attack speed with regular attacks and powers, Superhuman movement speed (comparable to Sawu). Reaction/Combat speed is hard to determine due to game mechanics, but likely Subsonic | Slightly Faster | Same as Sawu | Faster than all others Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Likely Large Mountain level in-game (Can easily tank Doge’s Hammer from The Doge). Significantly Lower realistically, likely Small Building level | At most Mountain level in-game (Can barely tank Doge’s Hammer from The Doge), Same realistically | Same | Slightly Higher Stamina: Extremely high Range: Melee with physical strikes, Glass Spiders and Glass Scorpions, Short to Long range with regular attacks and other summons, Very Long range with Glass Cannons Standard Equipment: Large Glass Spiders, large Glass Scorpions, Marids (lesser genies), Glass Golems, large Glass Mantas, Glass Cannons, Glass Dragon, several teams of Dark Walkers (taller-than-humans human-shaped creatures of Dark Glass) that attack by throwing boomerang-shaped projectiles from their own bodies, that corrupt enemies hit (their HP is reduced by 1 for each projectile hit) Intelligence: As Marwan is a creation, likely Average | Same | Same | Likely very high Weaknesses: None outside of game mechanics Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Regular attacks:' Attacks by shooting ball of compressed energy. Has splash damage. *'Summoning:' All the genies can summon creatures made of Dark Glass, enough to create entire armies from the Dark Glass they create. *'Summon Glass Dragon:' Summons a huge flying dragon of glass that breaths ice energy which corrupts (At least x4 Sawu's size). **'Glass Shock:' Creates a shockwave of glass magic around it that corrupts. **'Healing:' Greatly improves regeneration for 50 seconds. **'Glass Fury:' Sends a powerful blast of condensed glass magic over a large area. (Is immune to pain during the 8 seconds of charging) **'In-game stats:' 4680 HP, 102 Ground Attack, 102 Air Attack, 82 Siege Attack, 69 Speed (Quick) *'Corruption:' The Genies’ attacks have a curse-like effect called Corruption, which reduces the target’s HP with every attack. This effect is applied of the attacks of most summons. (Between 3 and 10 reduced HP per attack hit) *'Summon Dark Army:' Like other Alin Heroes, the Genies are able to use the Alin’s National Power, Summon Army, but modified to only Dark Glass creatures. It summons temporary troops composed of 5 6-man teams of Dark Walkers, 2 glass manta-mounted archers, 1 glass scorpion, 1 glass spider and 1 glass golem. *'In-game stats' **'HP:' 5400, 1500 as Acerbus | 1000 | 750 | 800 **'Mana:' 1200, 1200 as Acerbus | 1000 | 1200 | Unknown, likely 1200 **'Ground Attack:' 44, 12 as Acerbus | 8 | 13 | 8 **'Air Attack:' 22, 8 as Acerbus | 11 | 13 | 8 **'Siege Attack:' 4, 8 as Acerbus | 4.8 | 6 | 4.4 **'Trample Attack:' 5, - as Acerbus | - | 5 | - **'Movement Speed:' 40 (Described as Medium), 22 as Acerbus (Slow) | 45 | 40 | 58 Key: Marwan, Acerbus | Mendes/'Buto'/'Baharya' | Memphis/'Kharga'/'Theben' | Avaris Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Rise of Legends Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Glass Users Category:Summoners Category:Genies Category:Ice Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Curse Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7